The Solaris 11 Zone software is a lightweight virtualization technology offered by the Solaris operating system (“Solaris”) provided by Oracle Corporation of Redwood Shores, Calif. With virtualized zones, end users are able to create multiple Solaris servers within a single physical Solaris server.